


First date

by AlbafikaCinderella



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Amusement Parks, Awkward Dates, Comedy, Cotton Candy (Food), Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Ferris Wheels, First Dates, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbafikaCinderella/pseuds/AlbafikaCinderella
Summary: Akira takes Akechi on a date in a funfair, but everything goes wrong.





	First date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work in English, so there might be mistakes. Please, be patient with me and my English and, if you find any errors, feel free to correct me. Enjoy!

Everything was Akira's idea. It was always Akira's idea. Why has to be everything Akira's idea? Well, because confidants had to be leveled up and Morgana never came up with useful ideas. Actually, the boy had given one last chance to the no-cat and had confessed him the desire of improving his relationship with Akechi. However, he regretted it when Morgana's answer was to go see Bridget Jones's last film. What the hell did those two watching that movie? Also, he had already watched it with Ann anyways. Because of that, his plan of spending the afternoon in the funfair sounded more appealing. Well, actually not, since Akechi's face when he heard the offer said "I want to refuse but I don't want to be rude, please, get the message". Did he get it? He did. Did he pay attention to it? Not at all. Did Akechi wish he could shoot him some episodes before? Of course. And that is how Akira and Goro ended up in a romantic date on Saturday afternoon, even if none of them knew that it was a romantic date. They would notice at some point, they both were very clever for their age.

Saying that the detective was grumpy was not enough, since he did not want to be there and did not make an effort to hide it. Kurusu did not know what to do. In a normal situation, he would ask Morgana but that day he had decided to leave him in Leblanc with Futaba (against his will, of course). He had tried to start a conversation with him several times already, however, Akechi did not seem ready to have a nice chat. So everything Akira could do was to look at him, praying for him to give up soon. Akechi was a few centimetres taller than him, just a few, the height difference was almost indiscernible; and he was beautiful, even when he was wearing a squared vest and brown trousers. His features were soft, almost effeminate, and his semi-wavy hair suited his face shape. His eyes were dark, also dull, as if they were trying to hide something, just like a wall to keep everybody far away.

"If you keep looking at me that way, I'll start thinking that "honey, I'm home" wasn't just a joke," the detective said.

"I'd be offended if you thought the other way."

"Oh, so you've been hooking up with me all this time."

"Of course, didn't you catch my love confession in the TV studio?"

"Your way to be a tease is kind of weird, you know?" Goro looked at Akira with his dull eyer while smiling mysteriously. "Don't tell me that you're not wearing glasses today in order to continue your seduction process."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Akira answered with a similar smile. "I left my glasses at home because it's dangerous to wear them in the rides."

"Well, I guess I won't be able to get this treason over, we need to spend some time apart, Kurusu-kun."

"What a pity, since I'm going to pick up with my next move. Cotton candy?"

"Okay, now we do speak the same language."

Akira invited Goro to cotton candy, but he could not eat a simple bite because the detective monopolized it entirely. He did not complain, he enjoyed it. He had never thought that he would be able to see that guy behaving as a little kid. He must have liked sweets a lot. Akira may have taken a picture, material for friendly blackmail was always welcomed, although he doubted that something so simple as a shameful photograph could avoid Goro to fulfil his plans againts the Phantom Thieves. Maybe because of that he abstained from doing it, only for that, since being unable to stop looking at Goro's childish smile had nothing to do with it. While eating, they used the opportunity to take a stroll through the funfair, even though neither of them seemed to pay attention to their surroundings. Despite it was Saturday afternoon, it was not crowded at all and, most importantly, there were not fangirls of the detective who could break their silent peace. Once Akechi had finished the cotton candy, Akira was able to convince him to ride an attraction. He could have chosen a quiet one, such as the Ferris wheel or the bumper cars, but it was not his style, so he made him ride the cage. And what the hell was the cage? Well, it was an area with three small prisons that went up and down fast. And why that particular attraction? Who knows. Maybe he felt ironically attracted to those iron bars.

"This doesn't seem safe," Akechi pointed while they were waiting for the attraction to begin.

"You say that because you're scared."

"What? Excuse me, but I'm not scared. I say it because these iron bars can't guarantee my safety. Objectively."

"Okay, hold on to them," Akira joked with a big-headed smile.

"It's no fun, you don't have to be very smart to notice that this structure is weak and unreliable."

"Shit, that's true, you're the Super Detective."

"It's Prince Detective."

"That sounds even worse."

Akechi opened his mouth to talk back, however, he ended up shouting in surprise. The attraction had started moving. Akechi gripped the iron bars and the other boy could not avoid to laugh. Was really that the person who trapped the Phantom Thieves? It was unbelievable, he looked as dangerous as a fearful kitten in that moment! It was almost pathetic, in the good sense of the word, if there was any. Then, the machine speeded up and Goro's hands left the iron bars. Man, Akira did tell him to hold on to them. And it might have been due to the panic, but Goro gripped Akira's waist, and this time he used all his strength. The situation had become too comical, with one's laughs mixing with the other's yells. Also, Goro had not noticed yet that he was hugging his secret archenemy.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Akira asked once everything was over.

"D-Don't mention this ever again," the detective answered almost begging and letting his waist go, trying to recover his dignity. "How... How long have I been like that?"

"Practically since this thing began moving. Come on! Let's ride something else!"

"I refuse. I don't trust you anymore."

"I'm not asking you to trust Kurusu Akira, I'm asking you to trust Joker," the boy smiled. "Could you?"

That made the detective's heart shake. Akechi Goro could not trust Kurusu Akira, however, Crow could, and should, trust Joker, isn't it? He felt that was the correct option. Nothing wrong would happen if he accepted the hand that was given to him. It had to be, so he took it. Bad idea. Akira made him ride a wagon surrounded by two enormous metallic areas that conformed a V letter. At first sight, it did not seem to be so hard, especially after the experience in the jail. Of course, that sweet and innocent idea disappeared from Akechi's mind when the wagon started climbing one of the lateral areas. The sensation of his fastener being loose soon invaded him, and he saw himself falling. He looked at Akira. Why did not he looked worried? Was not happening the same to him? Did that mean that Akechi's fastener was actually loose? He was scared. Shit, he was so fucking scared. He was unable to think straight, although he was trying in order to find a viable explanation. Then, the machine rapidly descended, making the detective shout as he had never shouted before. He could not think anymore. He kept his eyes closed during the swinging and he did not open them until he noticed the wagon was slowing down. Fuck, he hoped Akira's ears were okay.

"After this I won't be able to make you trust me again," Akira said as he laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd have such a bad time. Well, actually, maybe."

"You're an asshole, I don't know if you've even been called that."

"Yes, I guess I've usually been called an asshole lately. I have a criminal record, don't you remember? I'm a bad boy."

"Oh, yes, but not because of what you think."

"And do you like bad boys?"

"Well," Akechi adopted a thoughtful pose. "Only those who don't force me to ride scary attractions, I'm sorry."

"You broke my poor heart, just for you to know, but I guess I'll forgive you since you're hurt and you don't know what you're saying."

"Hurt? Hurt my ass."

"Someone didn't hear himself yelling..."

Akechi seethed and Akira raised his hands as a sign of surrender. In exchange of never talking about what happened again - and Akechi's only condition to forgive him, both students went to the bumper cars. Of course, Akira would have to pay all trips Akechi wanted to do. He only hoped the detective did not want to spend hours there, since he wanted to ride one more attraction and did not have much money. At least, Akira thought, he could take advantage to relax. It was undeniable that the previous attractions had been pretty intense, so he imagined that it would be a good idea to leave Akechi driving the car while he rested. Ding dong, he was wrong. Goro may have seemed a quiet boy, however, he became someone completely different in control of that machine, and he tried to hit all other cars. And actually he did it most of the time. It was impossible that it was his first time there, no beginner would be able to achieve such a feat. Neither to make his poor copilot go so sick. Really, Akira wanted to puke so bad, he did not care about the carnies, the irritating teenagers and the old people with their grandchildren that were in front of him, he just wanted to puke.

"Akechi, can we stop, please?"

"Eh? Why? I'm having fun."

"Because I feel sick and I'm going to throw up the curry I ate this morning."

Akechi took the warning, or threat, seriously and they left the bumper cars. Akira sat in the stairs to go into the attraction and hid his face with his hands. He looked terrible, and that made the detective worry since it was his fault. He should have been more considerate with his companion.

"How are you feeling, Kurusu-kun? Do you want me to go for a bottle of water?"

"No, don't worry, just give me a few more minutes and I'll be alright."

"Are you joking? You almost threw up, that's not "nothing". They sell food here, so I'm going to buy you a bottle of water. I won't accept any replies, just stay here and don't move until I'm back, got it?"

Akira did not feel like rejecting his offer. Also, he would not be killed for being indulged by Akechi. Other things related to the detective probably would, but not that one. Well, it should not. Akechi still had a role to play as a member of the Phantom Thieves, so he would not risk the whole operation and commit a mistake now. He came back a few minutes later and gave Akira a plastic bottle. Akira noticed a special sparkle in his eyes, they were not as dull as they used to be. He looked at them and thanked him. He did not want to admit it, but he was dying for a gulp of water.

"Better now?" Goro asked.

"Yes, thank you. How much?"

"What? Nothing."

"But..."

"No buts, Kurusu-kun. I'll only accept a trip in the Ferris wheel."

Had he read his mind?

"Well, I guess I can pay that back. Actually, I really wanted to ride the Ferris wheel."

"Then let's go!"

Goro smiled and made Akira get up and follow him. After the disastrous day they were having, everything seemed to be improving and the detective started to have fun. Maybe meeting Goro was worth it after all and their bond was going to strengthen. Akira wished it would happen. They were able to go into the Ferris wheel before the queue grew, and they talked about superficial themes while admiring the urban landscape. Everything was going great, until they reached the top of the wheek and the attraction inconveniently failed and stopped moving. They could not believe it, it was a scene so typical from teen romace stories that they did not get angry and began laughing.

"Well, it seems we'll have to wait," Akechi sighed, relaxing on his seat.

"Yes, I'm sorry everything went wrong today."

"Never mind, it was fun. Also... it wasn't that bad since it was my time in a funfair like this one. I can't compare it with anything else"

"Is it really your first time?" Kurusu asked, scrutinizing him. "I don't believe it, you're too good in the bumper cars."

"It's true, trust me, my mum never wanted to... You know, my family situation has always been a bit complicated. I managed to drive so good before because I love driving games. Please, don't tell anyone, that would ruin my public image."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," Goro smiled. "Although next time, please, find something less active than this. You know, something with less chances of going wrong."

"Okay, I got it, next time you'll come around to watch Sherlock."

"Oh, I love Sherlock."

Goro bit his inferior lip.

Akira wanted to kiss him right now.


End file.
